


Love Education

by knightsof_reylo



Series: Sex Education [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Comfort/Angst, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Professor Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rivalry, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsof_reylo/pseuds/knightsof_reylo
Summary: Ben Solo is quite surprised when his co-worker, Rey Smith, asks him to teach her about sex... by giving her first hand experience.ORSex Education in Ben's POV
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sex Education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115735
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Love Education

Ben shifted uncomfortably under Snoke's angry gaze, he desperately wished to be anywhere but here. The uncomfortable, eerie silence was killing him. "I'm sure she's on her way," Ben said, the unsureness in his voice barely audible.

Snoke rolled his eyes, the sneer on his face becoming more pronounced. Ben couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to be alone in the same room as Snoke. "I'll go check up on her," he said and quickly got up from his chair, not giving Snoke the time to protest.

The sound of Ben's footsteps filled the empty highway as he made his way towards Rey Smith's classroom. _Rey Smith,_ his co-worker. As soon as he had first seen her, he made the decision to push her away.

Although he realized being rude and cold towards her made him seem like a jerk, it was all for the best. He couldn't hurt anyone else, not again. No matter how intrigued he was by the... _connection_ he had felt when he first laid eyes on her, he wouldn't allow himself to have her in his life. It would only end in inevitable pain for the both of them once she learned of his past and left him behind.

As her door came into view, he cleared his head and prepared his _alter ego_. Well, technically it wasn't an alter ego, but the person he pretended to be when he was around her wasn't who he was, not all the time anyways. He liked to call this persona Kylo Ren.

He thought the name was mysterious and intriguing, however, he wouldn't be caught dead using it and actually saying it.

He knocked on her door, his eye twitching as he heard the impatientness in his knock.

The door opened to reveal Rey. Very, _very_ pretty Rey, he couldn't stop himself from thinking.

"Don't worry, I already turned off the music, your highness. I'm sorry if it harmed your delicate ears." Ben bit back a smile at her sarcasm. He liked her boldness... and her accent.

However, he felt a bit confused. "I wasn't even aware you were playing music," he said.

"Oh," Rey's annoyed expression slipped from her face briefly. "Then why are you here, Mr. Solo?"

"We have a meeting with Snoke," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok? Why are you reminding me today? The meeting is tomorrow."

He had only known her for a month or two, but _wow,_ she never ceased to amaze him.

"When was the last time you have checked your email, Ms. Smith," he asked, taking him every ounce of his might to keep out the teasing tone he felt building up.

Her face reddened, "not in the past 2 hours."

"So I'm assuming you don't know you're late to the meeting by at least," he paused to check the time on the clock on her desk, "10 minutes."

He ignored her groan. She wasn't late by much actually, Snoke was just being an overdramatic bitch.

"You better not be lying to me, Be-, I mean, Mr. Solo."

Ben felt his hurt flash quickly on his face. He would _never_ lie to her.

"I'm being very serious, Ms. Smith," he said quietly.

He let her have her own, private moment and moved out of the doorway so she would be able to exit when she wished.

He tried his best to keep his eyes off of her and settled for looking down the hall instead. The very plain, boring hall.

"Lead the way, Mr. Solo."

He ignored the annoyance and frustration in her tone, hoping it wasn't directed toward him, and walked towards Snoke's office, the sound of her footsteps assuring him that she was indeed following him.

Ben wondered if he was the only one who felt this connection. He was sure it was just him. There was just something about her that intrigued him and no matter how many times he told himself it was just lust, he knew it wasn't true. It was much more than lust, something more powerful.

He allowed his thoughts to drift out as he opened the door for Rey. She looked lost in thought, her face had a tinge of hurt. Ben looked at her for a moment before he cleared his throat. Rey jumped a bit as blush covered her cheeks. Her eyes went directly to Snoke's angry face.

"Thanks," she said quietly and walked through the door.

"Take a seat, Ms. Smith and Mr. Solo," Snoke snarled.

As they both made their ways towards their seats, Ben took note of the way Rey's body stiffened. She looked uncomfortable, like she would rather be somewhere else. He didn't blame her. He mirrored her as she sat down.

"What's your excuse for being late, Rey?"

"I hadn't checked my email."

There was a slight undertone of attitude in her voice and Ben resisted the smile creeping up on his face.

"I had sent the email an hour ago, don't you check it regularly.

Ben decided it was his turn to be brave. He wasn't about to let Rey experience Snoke's wrath on her own. There was no reason for Snoke to be mad at Rey, much less when it was something that could happen to anyone. Plus, he thought it was quite hypocritical of Snoke to be angry at Rey when he did the exact same thing. 

"It's my fault, sir," Ben said, quite shocked at the anger in his voice.

He met Snoke's angry glare, "and how is this your fault?"

Ben thought of a lie quickly, "I borrowed her laptop charger. I guess her laptop died but she was too," he hesited, "kind to say anything about it."

"Is this true, Rey?"

Ben ignored her shiver, he knew it was all about to go down. He doubted she would go along with the lie.

"Yes, sir."

Hm, that wasn't what he was expecting.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

There was a few moments of silence until Snoke spoke again.

"This will be a quick meeting, I have other stuff to do."

 _Please, like you ever do anything,_ Ben thought.

"Our Sex Education teacher, Mrs. Harley, quit last year."

Silence. Ben was not about to say anything about her. He had thought she was an okay person until she asked him for a favor. Ben, being the kind soul he was, asked what it was. She had then proceeded to offer him a blowjob if she could keep his... come for her upcoming lesson. He was quick to say no and had since then avoided being in her presence. He was sure that was the reason she quit.

Ben tried to hide a smile as he noticed Rey shooting glances at him, begging him to say something. "It was a horrible loss to our staff," he finally said, hoping his sarcasm wasn't audible. He was sure he had imaged the twitch on Rey's mouth, a hint of a smile.

Snoke got up and turned, giving them both a view of his back.

"Indeed it was. Anyways, the Sex Ed teaching position is open and it has to be taken."

Before Ben was even able to process what Snoke had said, Rey's voice covered the room. "Mr. Solo is more than welcome to take the position, Sno-, er, sir."

_Oh._

Ben looked at her distraught. Rey Smith was, indeed, something else.

Rey met his gaze, a smug smile appeared on her face.

"That's not the case, Ms. Smith." Two loud thumps on the table got Ben's attention and he turned to find two thick binders on the table. The one in front of him read "Ben Solo: Sex Education Lesson Plans." Ben did not need to look at Rey's to know what it said.

He wasn't surprised when Snoke said, "you will _both_ be teaching Sex Education. Together."

This wasn't going to be fun. He _really, deeply_ wished he had taken the job offer he had gotten this summer.

He stiffened when Rey scoffed.

"What's that, Ms. Smith?"

She blushed, her eyes widening.

"Um, I'm sure she just doesn't get why there has to be two teachers for this job. Honestly, I don't understand either, sir," Ben said quickly, trying his best to hide his anxious tone.

Rey's eager nodding tugged at Ben's heart. _Cute,_ he thought.

"Rey can focus on making the female students comfortable and you, Ben, can focus on making the male students comfortable."

Before he could say anything, Rey's quiet whisper filled the room. "I don't think I can do this. I won't be able to teach the students, um, _accurately._ "

"I'm not sure what you mean with that, Ms. Smith. But if you want to keep your job, you better figure it out. That goes to the both of you."

Ben wasn't sure what she meant with that either. A few seconds of silence were allowed before Snoke practically kicked them out of his office.

Rey stayed frozen, but Ben quickly stood up and grabbed his binder, muttering a low, "yes, sir."

He opened the door, noticing how Rey still hadn't moved. "Umm, Ms. Smith?"

She seemed to gain sense again and she mimicked Ben's earlier movements. She walked out of the door quickly, murmuring a quick "thank you" to Ben. He closed the door behind him, watching her practically run to her classroom.

He hoped she was okay, maybe she had just gotten nervous about it. He was nervous too. He made a mental note to check up on her later.

*

He had barely sat down on his desk and starting to read the Sex Education lesson plans when he heard a knock on his door. Hoping it wasn't Snoke, he got up and opened it. It was a very distraught looking Rey.

"Ms. Smith, how may I help you?"

She cleared her throat, making Ben feel a bit nervous. "You have no idea."

Ben raised an eyebrow when she stayed quiet.

"May I come in?"

He allowed her entrance by opening the door wider, closing it as she walked in.

She turned to him, "have you read the lesson plans, Mr. Solo?" She had talked quickly, making her stumble over her own words.

Ben tried to unsuccessfully cover the suspicion on his face. She was trying to get past the "casual" conversation quickly, meaning she wasn't here to talk about that.

"I was just beginning to, actually, but then you knocked on my door."

Rey hummed casually, keeping her stare on him.

"I feel like you're not here to talk about the lesson plans, Ms. Smith," he said honestly.

Rey's nervous laugh filled the room. "You're quite right, Mr. Solo. I'm here because I have an offer."

 _Not this again_ , he thought. This was _too_ familiar, and he wasn't ready for another Mrs. Harley situation

He raised an eyebrow, "an offer," he repeated suspiciously.

"Yes. I think we both recall how I said I couldn't accurately teach sex in the meeting."

Ben nodded. Of course he remembered, that happened just a few minutes ago. "I do. What _did_ you mean by that?"

He watched in amusement as Rey blushed and took in a deep breath. "I meant that I've never had sex."

Now it was Ben's turn to blush. He hesitated before speaking. "I don't think that will hold you back from teaching the students accurately. You're just overreacting. It's not a big deal."

She swallowed, "maybe I am overreacting, but I would say the cause of that is because I'm quite _eager_ to get it out of the way, if you know what I mean." Her face became redder as she went on.

Ben cleared his throat and his blushing intensified. "I'm not sure why you're telling me this, Rey."

He was quite shocked with himself. He wasn't sure why he had called her by her name. Maybe it was the tension between them at that moment.

A few seconds of silent passed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I trust you." She breathed in shakily, making Ben nervous. "I was wondering if you could teach me about sex. And with teach, I mean if you could take my virginity," she had said all of this in a whisper.

Many thoughts filled his head. He was confused because why would she ask _him_ for this when she hated him? He was shocked because this wasn't exactly what he was expecting and because a part of him _wanted_ to.... a _very_ large part of him wanted to. He also felt unsure because, despite wanting to say yes, this could jeopardize their job if anyone found out.

He tried to control his breathing, "I don't think that would be appropriate, Ms. Smith." He dragged out the Ms. Smith, trying to get it in his head that they were co-workers, that no matter how bad he wanted to, he just couldn't do it.

Disappointment appeared on Rey's face. "You're right. Sorry, this was stupid. I was just overreacting, I can still teach the students. I was just desperate to get it out of the way," she said quickly. "Just forget about it." 

She walked past him, leaving a very shocked Ben Solo behind her. He resisted the temptation to reach out to her and tell her that he would do it. She closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Suddenly, Ben became impulsive. He wanted to do it, therefore, he was going to do it. Who knows, maybe all this connection stuff he felt was a bunch of bullshit, maybe it really was lust. Besides, he wouldn't exactly be taking advantage of her... would he?

He sat down on his desk, trying to think clearly. What if it wasn't just lust? What if he ended up falling for her? He swallowed at that thought.

The worse that could happen was the she wouldn't feel the same and he would be rejected.

He was surprised when he realized he wouldn't care. Rey deserved better and if he ended up falling for her just to be rejected, he wouldn't mind because he still would've gotten to spend time with her.

But what if Rey did end up feeling the same?

His heart felt full as he thought of that.

He finally decided on telling her that he changed his mind, that he would teach her, even if he was sure that all of this could end in heartbreak...

*

Not being good at confrontation, Ben immediately walked into Rey's class when it was time to go home.

He watched in amusement as she dramatically rolled her eyes, "honestly, Ben, do you not have any manners?"

Ignoring her and his rapidly beating heart, he got straight to the point. "I'll do it."

She turned to face him, "can you be a bit more specific?"

"If your offer is still on the table, I'll do it."

Shock covered Rey's face, and Ben allowed surprise to show on his.

He was actually doing this.

"What do you get out of this, Solo," Rey asked suspiciously.

He scrunched up his face in thought, "I don't know," he said honestly. He stayed quiet for a bit, if she was allowed to ask questions, so was he. "Why did you ask me, Ms. Smith? What made you think I would say yes? When you offered me this, What did you think I was going to get out of this?"

She ignored his first question, "I didn't think of that." She continued, "I just hoped you would say yes, I mean, if you think about it, you get _a lot_ from this, too."

 _Oh,_ so she thought he just wanted to get laid.

He shrugged, "maybe."

Ben watched as she stepped closer to him, "so, you'll actually teach me?"

He swallowed, she was so close, "yes."

He could hear her trying to control her breathing.

"But on one condition," he said quickly.

She groaned, taking him by surprise. "It's nothing bad, Rey."

Rey quirked an eyebrow, "to you, maybe. What is it," she said sassily.

Ben bit back a smile. "Well, I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of you. I'm not, and I won't. If you want me to do it, I want to take it slowly. I don't want to, um, penetrate you," he cleared his throat. What type of word choice was that? "Right away," he finished.

"I can do that," Rey said reasonably, seeming thoughtful. She walked closer, invading his personal space, not that he minded. "When do the lessons start, Mr. Solo?"

Ben felt a twitch on his lips. "Whenever you want, Ms. Smith."

"I'm free tomorrow."

He felt disappointment cover his face, but he quickly replaced it by making it seem like he was thinking. "Great, me too."

She stepped closer, "how much is tuition and by when do I have to pay," she joked.

Without thinking about it, Ben said, "just a kiss. By today." He made sure to keep a teasing tone.

He watched completely mesmerized as Rey stretched her neck in an attempt to unite their lips. 

_Oh!_ She was about to kiss him!

He quickly backed away, trying to convince himself he imagined the disappointment on her face.

"I was joking. You don't actually have to do it," he said quietly.

She cleared her throat, "right. Sorry."

A few seconds of silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Ben's lips were on her's. It had happened so quickly, he wasn't sure who had made the first move. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck in an attempt to have her closer, while his other arm wrapped itself around her waist.

He held back a groan and he felt Rey tangle her fingers in his hair. Her other hand felt warm on his cheek.

And there it was, that stupid connection. Now Ben knew for sure that it wasn't lust. He was grateful to know that he would now have to spend more time with her, he would have more time to figure out what that damn connection was.

His thoughts lost meaning as he felt her tongue tracing his bottom lip. He allowed her tongue entrance as he brought back her head to deepen the kiss. She tasted so sweet, so uniquely her. He knew right then and there that he would never want to kiss any other lips.

The continued kissing until they couldn't breath. They gently untangled themselves from the other and backed away. They were both slightly out of breath.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he picked up the bag she had had with her. He wasn't sure how long she had been holding it, he hadn't noticed it. Ben handed the bag to her and watched as she took it.

Still being lost at words, Ben settled with "tell me where you want the lessons to take place." His tone sounded cold, even to his own ears. He resisted the urge to tell her sorry, to tell her that he wasn't very good at communication, that he didn't hate her, not at all. Ben turned to make his way out of the room.

He heard Rey sigh as he closed the door. He wanted to scream at himself for being such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone tell Ben it's called being soulmates  
> -  
> notice how the chapter names correspond with the ones from Sex Education! (this work is part of a series)  
> -  
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated <3!


End file.
